


Alterations

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: When Harry and Jesse come back to Earth-1, Harry notices that--aside from the fact that his daughter is now a speedster--several other things have definitely changed. It doesn't take him long to figure out the culprit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My THIRD fic to take place in episode 3x03. WOW. (Hope ONE of the three of these actually ends up happening!)
> 
> Mainly played off of the two GLARING character traits that Barry's an idiot and Harry's perceptive as hell. (Saw somewhere on social media that someone wanted Harry to find out about Caitlin's powers like he did with Cisco, so creds to that person for inspiring my ending! :))
> 
> Also, ever since 2x20, I've had an idea for a fic where Cisco trains Wally and Jesse by throwing blasts that them that they have to evade. Obviously, I never ended up writing that. HOWEVER, when Jesse told Cisco that she wants to train and he answers "speedster style", this idea HAD to be resurrected! PRAYING THIS HAPPENS!!! I see no better way to train her!
> 
> That's about it! ENJOY!!!

“She’s good,” Harry said as he stepped on the platform next to Barry.

“She’s more than good,” Barry said. “She’s a natural. It took me months to get this much control—be this…perceptive.”

“Well…she did learn from the best,” Harry said.

Barry let out a small chuckle.

“Why are you so worried about her?” Barry asked. “I mean…I _get_ why you’re nervous…after everything that happened—Zoom taking her…but she’s more than capable of handling herself.”

“I know she is,” Harry responded. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what?” Barry turned to face Harry.

“I’m afraid of how much she’s capable of,” Harry said, turning his head towards Barry.

“Meaning?” Barry asked.

“Barry, I admire you,” Harry said. “I really do. But can you honestly say that there haven’t been times when you using your powers has caused more harm than good?”

“Dr. Wells, what are you talking about?” Barry asked, unconvincingly trying to act clueless.

“I don’t know if Jesse’s noticed it yet but I have,” he answered. “Iris and Detective West have barely spoken a word to each other in the few days I’ve been here. Snow is… _hiding_ something. I’m not sure what, but…she’s reminding me of Cisco when I first met him. And all of us sudden, you have all these new meta-humans causing… _havoc_? How far off am I in thinking that this has something to do with time travel?”

“What do you think I did?” Barry asked, scared as to what the answer might be.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “But I do believe that you’ll trust me enough to tell me whenever you’re ready. I just can’t help but think, though, that…you know, Jesse will do something just as reckless unintentionally and that, like you, she’ll have to deal with the consequences of her actions. I don’t want her to have to deal with that. I’ve seen…what that weight has done to you. You’re a hero, Barry, but…sometimes the people who bring the most hope to the world are the ones dealing with the darkest demons. With _her_ mother…with Zoom, with…being injected with V-9 and then hit by the accelerator explosion—not to mention falling into the subsequent coma…she’s dealt with enough. She’s the only thing I have left. I want to protect her.”

“Hey, you have us, too,” Barry said, playfully slapping him on the stomach. “And we’re not gonna let anything happen to her. Cisco can keep a trans-dimensional eye on her. I can hop on over in two seconds. You’re not alone and neither is she. Like I told you, we’re a team.”

“And what about Snow?” Harry asked.

“You _think_ something’s a matter with Caitlin?” Barry wondered.

“Something just seems off,” he said. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear…”

Harry’s eyes widened and he began to dig into his back pocket.

“I took it off after Jesse started displaying her powers but,” he continued, “it still works.”

Harry opened his palm to reveal his meta-human detection watch.

“You think Caitlin’s a meta?” Barry asked, clearly amused.

“Only one way to find out,” he said, stepping off the platform.

Barry watched as he made his way toward the door. After checking to make sure Jesse and Cisco were okay, he followed him out.

“ _SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND_!” Cisco yelled in his best Tony Montana impression before throwing another blast at Jesse.


End file.
